


V isn’t my mama

by FandomABurr1



Series: Mystic Messenger [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is a mess bro, Cussing, Group chat, I’ll go now, Kinda, Multi, V loves everyone, big poly love, bye, fun times, idk - Freeform, i’m abusing the tags now, mostly everyone loves V too, saeran is done, someone help these children plz, they all love each other, watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomABurr1/pseuds/FandomABurr1
Summary: A group chat created by the great 707, defender of JUSTICE.Basically the whole thing:Daddy Jumin: No one fucking cares Zen(Shenanigans ensured)





	V isn’t my mama

**Author's Note:**

> Mama Gayhee- Jaehee  
> My sword- -(====>\- 707  
> GametilDeath- Yoosung  
> HotNSpicy- Zen  
> Daddy Jumin- i think u know who it is bro  
> Mama#2- V  
> KillMePlz/MommyIssues- Saeran

My Sword --(======> started a chat

My Sword --(======> added GametilDeath, HotNSpicy, Daddy Jumin, KillMePlz, Mama#2, and MamaGayhee

GametilDeath: Seven wtf is dis

GametilDeath: Y is V here??????????

GametilDeath: Btw, he’s not my mom

HotNSpicy: Does anyone see my name here omfg

My Sword --(======>: It’s all a secret lolol

Daddy Jumin: No one fucking cares Zen

Mama#2: Luciel, what is this? And Jumin please, watch your language

My Sword --(======>: Oh it’s a group chat for everyone to talk outside of the RFA chat- anything u wanna say that isn’t RFA related or just for fun, come here!! ^^

HotNSpicy: Thought u said it was a secret huh?? 

My Sword --(======>: V is more important than any of u

KillMePlz: I hate all of you

KillMePlz: I’m leaving

My Sword --(======>: nooo saeran plz I love uuuuu

KillMePlz has left the chat

My Sword --(======> has added KillMePlz to the chat

My Sword --(======> has stripped KillMePlz of power in the chat

KillMePlz: Wtf does that mean???

My Sword --(======>: u can’t leave anymore 

My Sword --(======>: or change ur name

My Sword --(======>: or anything really, u can only send messages here now

KillMePlz: fuk

GametilDeath: didn’t know u could to that 0-0;

My Sword --(======> has changed KillMePlz’s name to MommyIssues

MommyIssues: this is y I hate u

Mama#2: Luciel please, that wasn’t very kind of you

My Sword --(======>: not tryna be kind V lololol

Mama#2: -__-;

My Sword --(======>: oh btw I burned that book u gave me on accident 

Mama#2: FYCJ

Mama#2: U FUXKIN TRAITOR 

Daddy Jumin: Watch your language V

Mama#2: I’M COMING FOR U LUCIEL 

My Sword --(======>: ur coming??? That’s hot lolol

Mama#2: WATCH OUT

My Sword --(======>: oh shit wait V I was kidding 

My Sword --(======>: OMG HELP GUYS

MamaGayhee: oh my, plot twist!

MommyIssues: ur on ur own

GametilDeath: everyone pray that V can silently kill Seven

HotNSpicy: b careful Seven

MamaGayhee: I wish you luck 

MamaGayhee: I heard V can get scary when triggered

Daddy Jumin: This is your fault 

Daddy Jumin: Please do enjoy Hell

My Sword --(======>: V PLZ I DIDNT MEAN IT

My Sword --(======>: IM SCARED GUYS OMFG

My Sword --(======>: AJDMFIZNENKFKHDIENCPE

GametilDeath: SEVEN??? R U OKAY???

HotNSpicy: ;^; I’m scared that whatever I say, I’ll be next

My Sword --(======>: HOW IS HE IN MY HOUSE???? IM SO SCARED T-T

GametilDeath: OH GOD

Mama#2: I WARNED U LUVIEL SHDUNELDLAKAKLDNDNEKN

HotNSpicy: OH MY GOSH GUYS WHAT DO WE DO??

Daddy Jumin: leave him to die, what else?

MamaGayhee: He made his choice. It is too late, we must leave him for dead.

GametilDeath: NOOOO HE WAS MY ONLY BAEEEE

HotNSpicy: WHAT ABOUT ME THO

GametilDeath: UR NOT DYING RIGHT NOW AHHHHHHHH

MommyIssues: …. Brother …???

MommyIssues: … are u there???????

MommyIssues: oh no

MommyIssues: BRO R U DEAD?? 

MamaGayhee: saeran please, I’m sure he’ll be okay

MommyIssues: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW??? 

My Sword --(======>: I survived 

My Sword --(======>: saeran I know u luv meeeee

My Sword --(======>: and I can safely say that whatever just happened is not as dangerous as I thought

My Sword --(======>: it just left my hair messier than before 

My Sword --(======>: lololololol

GametilDeath: EWWW OMG SEVEN NO

MommyIssues: UR BOTH DISGUSTING 

MommyIssues: TELL V I AM DISGUSTED 

My Sword --(======>: what?? What did I say??? T-T

Mama#2: It is not what you’re thinking

Mama#2: Luciel is simply shorter than me and very VERY small

Mama#2: He’s so very thin and tiny, it’s so funny

My Sword --(======>: DONT EXPOSE MY THINNESS

My Sword --(======>: MY HOODIE HIDES IT MAN

GametilDeath: what does that have to do with the situation??

MommyIssues: I obviously already knew

MommyIssues: I live with this piece of trash

My Sword --(======>: T^T

Mama#2: oh man

Mama#2: those are legit tears coming from his eyes saeran

MommyIssues: WHAT??

My Sword --(======>: u just can’t stop exposing me today, huh?? 

My Sword --(======>: now there are TWO other people in my room

My Sword --(======>: ANYONE ELSE WANNA JOIN??

GametilDeath: me

HotNSpicy: me 2 plz

Daddy Jumin: I might come along

MamaGayhee: I suppose I’ll go

My Sword --(======>: peeeeerrrfeect lolololol

HotNSpicy: so creepy…

HotNSpicy: but don’t think that’ll stop any of us from going over there 

My Sword --(======>: fine b like that

GametilDeath: see u soon

HotNSpicy: ya I’ll be there

MamaGayhee: I’ll fetch Jumin and meet you all there

MamaGayhee: He isn’t allowed to drive alone

MamaGayhee: He isn’t allowed to drive AT ALL

Daddy Jumin: I thought we were exposing Luciel, not me

My Sword --(======>: lolol c u guys soon luv uuuuu <3333 

GametilDeath: we all SORTA love u too 

HotNSpicy: speak for urself little shit

HotNSpicy: I don’t love him

My Sword --(======>: T—T

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it, any suggestions for future chapters can be left in the comments. I love feedback thxxx


End file.
